The Good and the Evil
by Samerys707
Summary: Merlin is injured and alone when Mordred takes his revenge. The druid finds himself cornered when Morgana is out for his blood. Will things change in Merlin's favour and can he be rescued in time? Will he have the strength to save his king and Camelot, when Morgana wreaks chaos and destruction in her fight for the throne? Magic reveal ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is a repost. I felt the first one was a bit rushed. As you can see it's been changed, showing the events of what is happening elsewhere. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

It was all his fault, he should have stopped it, but he didn't. He knew what would happen but he hadn't expected this. Merlin was sprawled on the ground as his blood pooled around him. It was soaking through his tunic and draining his life. It was his fault it happened, though so he thought he deserved it.

Merlin should have stopped the knight from killing Mordred's love. He didn't and the druid wanted revenge. He wasn't surprised he wanted him dead or eventhe king, after all it was prophesied. He saw the vision, and he knew it would happen. Except he didn't know how to stop it, and now he was helpless. He could only watch as Camelot fell, unless there was a miracle. The warlock hoped for a saviour, someone to rescue him, so he could rescue his king. After all this was what his destiny was about. If he didn't stop Arthur's impending death, then everything they worked for, would be ruined.

It started a day ago, when a druid was captured on patrol. Mordred fell in love, her name was Serena. He helped her escape because he loved her. They would have got far way from Camelot, if Merlin hadn't informed the king. Her blood was partly on Merlin's hands. After she was captured, a knight ran her through and the reason, because she had magic.

Mordred was well aware he had been betrayed and he wanted revenge. First he wanted Emrys dead or paralysed while he took his revenge. Then he planned to rain war on the whole of Camelot and kill the king. Arthur did nothing to stop her death so it would be, a life for a life.

Merlin went to the lake of Avalon, after Serena died. He couldn't face Arthur's guilt or his own and he was partly to blame. He decided to find comfort, where his own love died. It was a beautiful place, where he could ponder with his thoughts. Unbeknown to him the druid was following him ready to avenge his love.

Merlin had seen him too late. He barely had time to register what was happening. His eyes widened feeling the force as the druid paralysed him to a tree. Mordred marched towards him anger bubbling, as he gripped him by the collar. He revealed a red and gold dagger from his cloak. It shined, with dark magic Merlin could feel it fighting against his own. He played with it in his hands, before plunging it into Merlin's stomach, causing him to scream as he felt the agonizing pain tear at his insides.

"You killed her" sneered the druid, showing pure hatred through his eyes.

"No" gasped Merlin, blood trickling down through the open wound as he turned a deathly pale.

"Yes it was you, because you stood by and did NOTHING. You will pay dearly" spat Mordred angrily twisting the knife further, making the warlock hiss in pain

Merlin whimpered and screamed in agony before his vision started fading.

He barely heard Mordred whisper in his ear, "a life for a life. You will watch helplessly as I kill your king" with that he slumped to the ground, losing consciousness ,his eyes closing as he welcomed the darkness.

* * *

Arthur was sat in his chamber's thinking back to Serena's execution. He was really regretting it, because now he also lost a knight who was now on the run, for attempting treason. Mordred's love was dead and it was his fault. He was to blame, but he also knew it was the right thing to do. After all she did try to kill the king, which is punishable by death.

The king stood up from his chair and headed for the door, opening it and walking out into the hall. Merlin had not woken him up this morning, but he was gathered in his own thoughts to do anything about it. He had a right mind to scold him, but he knew he wouldn't. He carried on walking determined to reach Gaius' quarters, where no doubt his manservant would be.

"MERLIN" he yelled as he opened the physician's door. He walked inside and was surprised to see it empty. _Where is that bumbling idiot _he thought as he turned on his heels and walked back out.

Arthur walked outside to the courtyard and found himself bumping into Gaius.

"Sire" said Gaius as he bowed

"Gaius where is that bumbling idiot?" asked the king raising his eye brows in question

"Sire, I thought he was with you" said Gaius sounding confused.

"No, he didn't even wake me up this morning, I don't even know why I keep him" said Arthur smiling slightly. Even though he was a poor servant he was a loyal friend.

"Sire" shouted a voice as the king turned to see who it was calling out to him.

Sir Leon was seen running towards the king whilst trying to catch his breath.

"What is it Leon" asked Arthur quickly as he placed his hand on the knight's shoulder

"Sire, we patrolled the border to find Mordred, with no luck. Just before the lake of Avalon we found.." he stopped and couldn't continue. Arthur looked at him and realised he was shaking but also hiding something in his hand.

"What did you find?" asked the king slowly as he looked him in the eye. Gauis was also looking warily at the knight, trying to figure out what had him so scared and worked up.

Sire Leon took a deep breath and opened his hand out to the king. "This" he whispered as he glanced at Gauis. He revealed a piece of Merlin's tunic, exactly like the one he had on the previous day.

"No, that's.." trailed of the physician as he couldn't form the words.

"Merlin's" said the king as he stared with wide eyes.

"Is this blood?" asked Gauis as he inspected the fabric

"Yes" said the Knight looking at the king, waiting for orders

"I'll kill him" shouted the king anger rising at the thought of Mordred still out there possibly attacking his manservant and friend.

"Sire" said Leon warily, as he glanced at Gauis, who was still reeling from shock.

"Leon, gather the other knights. I want Merlin found and we ride out immediately" he said before walking back to the castle angrily.

* * *

Mordred was walking, with a plan in mind. His next visit was going to be Camelot, to see the king. He just left Emrys, to die, it was more than he deserved. He began to feel sick, as he remembered all the blood pooled around the warlock. The druid, didn't ever believe he would regret it, but when seeing the blood on his hands it made him want to go back and change everything. If Merlin had saved Serena, then things could have been different. He wouldn't have left him to die, they could have been friends.

The druid carried on walking through the woods, determined to reach Camelot by nightfall. He wanted it be a painful death for the king, which he had grown to call his friend. He just condemned Serena to die, he didn't even give her trial. Arthur Pendragon would pay for this, dearly.

"Mordred" shouted a voice

The druid stopped dead in his tracks, as he looked around frantically, trying to see where the voice came from.

There was no-one there, he listened, his eyes darting around his surroundings, but there was nothing in sight.

He couldn't hear any sounds, it was almost silent. It only lasted moments, before out of no-where there were hooves sounds nearing, getting louder by the minute. The druid thinking the worst, ran for his life. If it was Camelot's patrol, he would be killed on sight. Then he had no chance to avenge his love, and everything would have been for nothing.

"Mordred" shouted the voice again, before laughing maniacally

Mordred carried on running, determined to get inside the castle and finish his revenge. But somehow, someone was out to stop him. The hooves were nearing and it sounded like an army of men were heading his way. He stopped near a clearing, there was no-where to hide. He panicked for a moment before quickly hiding behind a tree.

They were definitely from an army as they had some sort of uniform on. It was their faces that were strange as they looked dead. This made the druid shudder, something dark surrounded them, it was evil and haunting. The men stopped before the clearing, they were all carrying bow and arrows. They stopped and began spreading throughout the woods, determined to find something or someone.

As they left the clearing, Mordred found an opportunity to escape. He slowly creeped out and began running past the clearing towards the castle, which wasn't far off now. He didn't see the big rock, in his way, when he accidentally tripped over. He cursed as there was a small cut on his leg, which slowly began to bleed.

"Mordred" he heard his name being called again from the same voice.

He slowly turned his head to see he was surrounded by the dead looking men. They were closing in on him, but he sensed an opportunity. He quickly stood up before he lost all chance of escape. He was on a mission, to kill the king and nobody would stand in his way. His anger rose, as he remembered the kings betrayal. The druid screamed, and knew the men would go flying back as his magic exploded.

He was shocked when they just kept advancing towards him, until they closed all gaps. He gasped in shock, his magic was not working. He panicked, before running towards Camelot's direction.

Mordred didn't get far and screamed when he felt a sharp searing pain, surround his leg and suddenly fell to the ground. He moaned as the pain grew, and desperately checked what had pierced him. The druid gasped when he saw an arrow sticking out from his leg, he turned to see who the shooter was.

"Mordred" the voice said again with a hint of pure hatred.

"Going somewhere" said the same voice, only this time they were sneering.

"Mor-gan-a". stuttered the druid, as she came face to face with him.

"Oh, so you remember me" spat the witch, angrily.

"Please Morgana" pleaded Mordred, as he groaned in pain.

"Please!PLEASE!" yelled Morgana. "The same please I begged to you, before you stabbed me" she said, her face showing pure hurt and anger at the druids previous actions.

Mordred looked on with wide ayes, before snapping his mouth shut. He looked embarrassed, and was regretful for his actions, but he didn't have the time. He really needed to get to Camelot, he HAD to avenge Serena.

"Plea-" begged Mordred again but he was cut off. The druid felt a sharp pain when something connected with his head, before he slumped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**So what did you think? review :)**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, sorry for the long wait. Here's another chapter. Hope you like it :)**

**I apologise in advance if there are any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin groaned, as he tried to open his yes, unfortunately to no avail. His mind was going crazy with many horrible thoughts. He understood, Mordred's pain, for he too lost his love. Arthur was to blame, but you didn't see him, ready to avenge her death. He had to survive, because if the king died, then he would die with him. There would be nothing to live for, except peace and harmony. _That is if it ever happens_ thought the warlock.

The pain was getting unbearable, as his magic tried to fight the dark magic, which was tearing at him inside. He tried taking deep breaths, but every breath was slowing as his life drained away. Merlin could hear a twig break, and footsteps nearing, but he didn't know which direction they were coming from. Suddenly the pain shot further, he couldn't hold it in, any longer and screamed in pain.

"Oh my god!" he heard faintly from an unknown voice. The voice was quite loud and deep but unfamiliar. The unknown person, touched his neck, possibly checking his pulse.

"He's alive, but barely" said the voice with concern.

"Check his wounds" said another voice. The person slowly started inspecting Merlin's body for any wounds. The voice let out a gasp and moved their hands away instantly, stumbling back from shock.

"It's dark magic" said the voice, taking deep breaths, trying to control themselves.

"He's a sorcerer?" asked the other voice intrigued.

"Yes, a powerful one it seems. He's been stabbed and is only alive because of his magic. It's fighting it but he won't survive for much longer" informed the voice.

Merlin tried opening his eyes to see who these unknown people were. He wanted to ask them if they would help, but he couldn't speak. He just hoped they would help, so he could save his king.

"Pick him up" said the other voice, which sounded more like an order.

"What?" but he's a sorcerer" protested the voice.

"I know, but he needs help. We can't just abandon him, and have you forgot. You are a sorcerer yourself" said the other voice angrily.

"Fine. If he tries killing you afterwards, don't blame me" said the voice with anger.

The warlock felt himself being lifted up off the ground by strong arms. The person moved forwards leaving behind the horrid place. It was where Merlin was found sprawled on to the ground drowning in his own blood. He would definitely pay them in any way he could, if he lived. But first he needed to save the king of Camelot from a vengeful druid.

* * *

The king jumped on his horses as the knights waited for him. He reassured the Queen and Gaius he would bring Merlin home, as they said goodbye to him. Gwaine was in the most terrible mood as he panicked at the thought of his friend dead.

"Sire are we ready?" asked Sir Leon

The king nodded as he kicked his horse and they galloped out of Camelot. Arthur was panicking himself, and was beyond worried than he would admit. He didn't have a clue, whether Mordred had done something to his servant and friend.

The knight has been on the run ever since he tried to help his love escape from the dungeons. But the worrying thing was when he used his magic to attack the knights. The king didn't have it in him to execute a former friend or a loyal knight so he was to go on trial. They didn't think he would escape, but the knights still tried to track him down, but failed miserably.

They had been riding for minutes when they came to a stop it was just before the lake of Avalon. Arthur jumped off his horse as the other's followed him.

"Right, spread out. If you find anything report back to me" said Arthur as he unsheathed his sword ready for any attack that could occur.

The knights all replied with a "yes sire" as they took different directions.

It was only seconds when Arthur heard a yell and ran towards the direction. Percival was kneeling down and was looking at the ground in pure shock and horror.

"What is it?" asked Gwaine as he came running and pushing his way through. He gasped at the sight with tears in his eyes. Arthur gulped before looking at the knights, who looked at each other in sorrow.

"It's blood" whispered Elyan as he looked away, before he was sick.

The king couldn't believe how things were turning out. There was so much blood it made everyone sick to the stomach. There was a pool of blood, and it looked fresh, the stench was in the air.

Arthur breathed in before thinking deeply. _So what if it's blood _he thought _doesn't mean anything. That could be anyones' blood, not necessarily Merlin's. No definitely not._

"Yes it's blood. But doesn't mean it belongs to Merlin" said the king with determination.

Gwaine looked up at the king as his tears fell freely "But, but, but" stuttered the knight.

Arthur put a hand on his shoulder "no but's. Merlin is strong and he's a survivor. Look he's always been on hunts and battle's with us before. And always came back unscathed right. I bet the idiot's hiding in these woods" said the king chuckling slightly.

The knights all looked at the king before realising that the blood didn't really mean anything. So they nodded and continued their search for the wayward servant and friend.

* * *

Mordred's head was throbbing with pain as he slowly opened his eyes, he looked around frantically, until his eyes came to a stop. He was in a filthy abandoned castle, as his eyes took everything in. Morgana was sat on the throne with a cruel smile playing on her lips.

"Ah Modred, welcome back to the living" sneered the witch as she stood up, walking towards the druid who was sprawled on the solid ground.

"Morgana" spat Mordred as he tried to sit up, but failed miserably

They were interrupted as the same men walked in and bowed to Morgana like she was their Queen.

"Any development?" she asked impatiently

The one in the middle walked forwards and spoke "We have searched the town of Dilbreth, but we have not found the amulet mistress" said the leader

"WHAT!" screamed Morgana angrily

The witch turned to Mordred and smirked "you will help me find the amulet of Trenilion, or I will kill you here"

Mordred gulped before glaring at the witch "do you think I am stupid? The amulet of Trenilion is dangerous. I would think carefully before you harness such evil power."

Morgana glared at him, before using her magic to strangle him "The power is mine to harness, when I take what is rightfully mine; the throne of Camelot. Not even the powerful Emrys can stop me "she laughed maniacally before letting the druid go.

"You are crazy" snapped Mordred as he coughed taking deep breaths

Morgana ignored him as she asked for his decision " So what have you chosen? Death or destruction"

Mordred began panicking, the amulet would cause a mass destruction, not even Emrys could stop her. But then again Emrys was dead and everything was doomed. Plus he would get his revenge on the king.

"Fine" snapped Mordred "I will help you, only because I am sorry that I betrayed you" the last part was true, as he did regret hurting the witch. He wish he never became a knight, because at the end the king betrayed him. It was here and at the moment he realised friendship never mounted to anything. Brother would slaughter brother, and this is what he would do.

"Good, I will heal you and then the war begins. Let's see how Camelot, deals with this mass destruction. The soldiers of Zadok are indestructible, and not even magic can harm them. They are under my control, let's see how Emrys deals with this" she laughed deranged.

Unbeknown to the druid, for the amulet to work a sacrifice was needed, but who's blood was going to open the power to be harnessed.

* * *

**So what did you think? please review :)**

**Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, guys. Am back. I am so SORRY for not updating. I really am terrible. Life just decided to catch up to me, and then I've been busy. I don't know how often I will update this story, but we'll see. I am not an abondoner. Nope. I apologise if there are any mistakes I am currently quite sleepy. Any way hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin could feel the pain withdraw from his wound very slowly. It was a deep tingly sensation as the pain inside began to heal. He didn't know how it happened, but he was regaining his energy. It wasn't happening very fast, but it was healing him. The warlock shuffled himself and realised he was too close to comfort. It felt soft and warm, something akin to a bed or mattress.

The warlock groaned as he moved his legs, and tried to open his eyes. He was rewarded by two unknown figures who were now staring at him with concern and awe. Merlin shrunk from their staring and blinked to adjust his eyes. His eyes wandered around his current situation as realisation hit him. He was in a tent, and alone except for these unknown figures.

The figures stepped back as Merlin tried to sit up. He succeeded with a little help from the two men.

"You look better. Much better, than you did!" informed the first figure who was now sat on the mattress with Merlin.

Merlin looked at the figure, trying to put together some sort of name, only none came to memory. Then it happened, like a flash of light as his memory flooded back to him. He remembered everything that happened with Mordred and that it was the druid's fault he was in this situation. Upon remembering the last thing his eyes widened in shock and he began to panic.

"NO," yelled the warlock as he started to heave and pant trying to calm his breathing. He was in shock and slightly in denial. The king was in danger and Merlin was nowhere near stopping it.

* * *

Arthur and the knights searched the woods, yet there was no sign of Merlin. The king was getting worried now. If Mordred was still within the border anything could have happened. Arthur was aware that the druid despised Merlin still the king didn't know the reason. It was getting dark and after deliberating with his heart and brain he knew they had to stop.

The king had a nagging feeling that there was more to this. That Merlin had hidden many things and that one secret would lead to many more. But was it a good idea to dig, especially if secrets that should be kept hidden were revealed.

Arthur stopped with a heavy sigh. He rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, and worry. The knights walked over to Arthur all very tired and trying to keep away. The cold was starting to creep up on them and it was getting darker by the minute.

"We've looked everywhere. There's no sign of Merlin. But we will come back in the morning as it's getting dark," informed the king

All the knights nodded at the king before turning to face Sir Gwaine. The knight was fighting a losing battle. His eyes looked torn and he was absolutely devastated. Merlin was his first friend and he was close with the servant.

"No," whispered Gwaine locking eyes with the king

"What!," said Arthur shocked at the knight disobeying direct orders.

Sir Gwaine walked towards the king "I will not leave my friend out here. No way!," he growled before shoving past him and continued his search.

The king glared at the knights retreating figure "GWAINE!," he yelled furiously but the knight was gone.

"Damn it," cursed Arthur before following after him in the dark. _Even when you're not here Merlin. You still manage to make my life hard _thought the king fondly of his servant and friend.

* * *

Mordred was escorted to the town of Delbreth after Morgana healed his injuries. He was panicking inside. If there were sorcerer's guarding the amulet how the HELL was he supposed to get the amulet. It was going to be very unlikely. But he had to try, if he wanted to get his revenge.

The druid stopped just before the town. There were houses burned from the roofs, food carts lying around. Basically everything was a mess. It simply showed that the soldiers of Zadok had been here. Except they didn't find what they were looking for.

The leader of the soldier's pushed the druid forwards so hard that he nearly rolled down into the town. Just in time Mordred balanced himself steady and sent a glared towards the leader.

"Come on. Go find the amulet," ordered the leader, holding onto his weapon as a threat.

The druid breathed a heavy sigh as he stumbled into the town. The soldiers followed his every moved just like they were ordered to.

Mordred walked towards a golden temple, which also had been ransacked. He was very curious now. If the amulet was anywhere it had to be in the temple. Still why hadn't the soldiers found it.

He walked up the stairs and inside the temple. The druid paused staring at the beautiful decoration's inside that were now half-ruined. He walked to the middle and saw that the amulet should have been inside the case. Except it wasn't. Which meant they were too late. Somebody else had the amulet. Great thought the druid.

The druid frowned and sighed heavily. He turned to look at the leader who was raising his eyebrows in confusion.

Mordred cleared his throat "we are too late. The amulet has gone. Which means somebody else has taken it," he informed

The leader looked angry before nodding "Fine! But your telling the mistress," he threatened

Mordred gently touched the glass case where the amulet had been. Before he had a chance to move his hand an arrow shot through in which he ducked before it could pierce his heart.

When the druid ducked he accidentally pressed a stone at the bottom of the ground. The glass case opened up and something hidden below moved up. As the arrows stopped shooting Mordred slowly stood up. His eyes fell on the case. His eyes widened as he stared at the object in front of him in awe. It was a blue shiny egg. As the druid moved his hand to pick the egg up the temple shook and rocks began to fall.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


End file.
